


i put a spell on you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hypnotism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo realizes he's been using the Force to influence Hux. Hux is...surprisingly okay with that.





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> i wrote this for lottie because she's very kind and talented and i wanted to repay that in my own small way by indulging an under-represented kink of hers! (well, ours.)
> 
> the title is from, of course, "i put a spell on you." specifically, the nina simone version. go enrich your life by listening to some nina fucking simone, people.

Kylo doesn't realize he's doing it at first.

Well, he realizes he's doing _something_ , but that "something," in his mind, reads as "being a good boyfriend." The way that Hux seems to relax around him, the lines around his eyes and mouth smoothing out, the easy way he molds to Kylo's touch - it's very intimate. Romantic, even, if Kylo were the kind of person to believe in such one-dimensional, Force-unaffected perceptions of love.

"Force-unaffected." Funny that should be said.

It's when Kylo is on his knees, between Hux's spread legs, running his palms across the meat of Hux's inner thighs, lightly dusted with hair so fine that it looks more gold than orange, that he finally realizes it.

"You're so beautiful," he says. "You should let me suck your cock."

"I'm so beautiful," Hux echoes back at him, voice airy and almost sweet. "I should let you suck my cock."

Kylo pulls away from him so quickly that he ends up losing his balance and falling spread-eagle onto the floor.

-

He's apologetic, perhaps even guilty. Hux knows that because, when he surfaces, Kylo has punched a hole in the wall. A literal hole. No light saber use required.

"You're going to break your hand doing that," Hux tells him evenly. "And I don't particularly feel like shipping you off to the med bay. I happen to like your hands and what they're capable of, you know."

"I'm sorry," Ren says. His voice sounds like it's physically stuck in his throat. "I didn't - _fuck_. Fuck! I didn't even realize I was doing it!"

"Doing what?" Hux asks, a little less evenly. He was enjoying the sensation of Kylo's big, warm hands on him, and he's incredibly confused as to why Kylo has suddenly stopped.

"I was using the Force on you," Kylo says, sounding more horrified with himself than Hux thinks he really should. After all, Kylo has used the Force plenty of times on plenty of people in plenty of contexts.

"...And I'm supposed to be upset?" Hux asks after a moment of heavy silence. "Ren, I've seen you use the Force a thousand times at this point. Are you telling me that you're even capable of controlling it in the first place? I just sort of assumed, from how you talk about it, that the Force is simply... _there_ , always."

"It is," Kylo says. He's not even looking Hux in the eye, which feels vaguely insulting, but Hux excuses it. He's clearly going through some sort of emotional turmoil related to the arcane, mystic powers that he's been inexplicably imbued with. Again. "But I was using it on _you_ , specifically. Unintentionally. I thought - " He breaks off with a bitter laugh. "I thought maybe you were so relaxed around me because you _like_ me."

"Ren - _Kylo_ , dear," Hux says as gently as he can muster so as not to spook him, "we've been seeing each other intimately for well over a year now. I do like you. In fact, you may be surprised to learn that I even love you."

"But how can I know that I wasn't...influencing you to feel that way about me? That I'm not influencing you right now?"

"Concentrate very hard on not using the Force," Hux suggests, "and tell me to do something."

Ren tips his head back and sighs. "Um, shit, let me think. You're...going to slap me."

"I'm not going to slap you," Hux informs him, "but maybe you should have went with a command that seems less appealing, currently." He glances at the clock above the doorway and sighs. "If you're quite finished experiencing your moral crisis, come to bed. I have to be on the bridge in six hours. We can talk about this later."

-

As it turns out, talking about it later consists simply of Hux pulling Kylo into a bruising kiss and only pulling back long enough to breathe, "Whatever you've been doing has felt incredible. This is me verbally and enthusiastically consenting to you continuing to do it," before diving back into Kylo's mouth.

Kylo is caught a bit off-guard, but he begins envisioning a hand, anyway. His hand, actually, though misty, almost translucent, yet shot through with black. It feels a little less impersonal to be touching Hux's mind with _his_ hand, at least.

In any other circumstance, Kylo would have assumed, and probably rightfully so, that Hux's mind would be carefully guarded against any such intrusion, but his - what did he call it? "Verbal and enthusiastic consent"? - allows Kylo to slip in easily. Almost too easily - it feels slightly wet, even, as if Hux is consciously trying to ease the way for him. He focuses his energy on a specific memory, one that Hux must be calling to the forefront - Hux on his hands and knees, sheets fisted in between his fingers, gritting out little noises that sound almost pained, as if he's never _felt_ as much in his life as Kylo, behind him, fucking into him in sharp, short bursts of frantic energy.

"You will tell me why you chose this memory," Kylo says. It comes out a little too quiet for his liking, but Hux, face a blank canvas, must hear him, because he responds, "I will tell you why I chose this memory. It's the hardest you've ever made me come. I spent so long denying myself attraction to any man, and then to you specifically, and you were so _careful_ at first, and I was so thankful, but once I had acclimated, _indulged_ , I needed you to fuck me so hard that I'd bruise."

And Kylo had thought that last night's admittance that Hux enjoys his hands on him was blindingly honest. He clears his throat but can't speak any louder when he says, "You will tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I will tell you what I want you to do to me," Hux says. His eyes are glassy and a bit damp. "You're so much gentler than I would have ever anticipated, and I love you for that, but I want so badly for you to use your strength on me - the raw passion of your mind, the overwhelming muscle of your body..."

Kylo, despite himself, grins. Hux is so articulate, poetic even, even when it comes to sex.

"Sometimes, when we're on the bridge together, I want you to bend me over the side, in front of our crew, and make me take that fat cock. You don't know what it does to me, knowing that you're so fucking thick, all hot and damp from the day's exertion, and yet not being able to take it whenever I want it. I want you to pin me against a corridor wall and take just your cock out, pull my clothes just far enough underneath my arse to get at my hole, and rut between my cheeks until you come all over me. I'd be so furious I'd be _spitting_ because you wasted an orgasm on the small of my back instead of coming in my arse or mouth or on my face, but it'd make me so hot, too, knowing that, no matter how fiercely I want you, you have the power to deny me until you're kind enough to take care of me. You'd make me tuck my leaking cock back into my clothes and walk back out onto the bridge like that, still wet with your come and still dripping with mine until I either will my erection away or come in my pants just from the friction of the cloth against my cock and the memory of you taking want you want."

Okay, that was...less poetic, though no less articulate. His voice is an unsexy croak when he says, "You will tell me what you want me to do to you right now."

"I will tell you want I want you to do to me right now." Hux's face is still a mask of comfortable apathy, but Kylo risks a look at his cock and visibly jolts when he sees it tenting Hux's trousers. "I want you to make me come without touching me."

He pushes his robes aside to get his own cock out and starts pumping. He'd been so enraptured by Hux's words that he hadn't realized how painfully hard he is. "You will get on your knees," Kylo pants, "and - fuck, and - and you will come when I come on your face."

"I will get on my knees," Hux says, already sinking down, "and I will come when you come on my face." He's looking - though not really, his eyes unfocused and a million miles away - straight at Kylo's cock, which is unnervingly hot but not the best idea if he doesn't want to come in Hux's eyes, and so Kylo uses the thumb of his free hand to urge Hux's eyelids down, and tilts his head up just so.

"You will tell me that you love me," Kylo says. He feels centimeters away from coming.

"I will tell you that I love you," Hux says. Kylo's eyes watch the shape of his mouth as he says, "I love you."

Kylo comes with a bitten-off shout, and his orgasm must loosen his hold on Hux's mind, because, though he hadn't commanded Hux to do so, Hux lets out a soft, high-pitched whimper as he comes in his pants.

Kylo kneels in front of him, extracting himself gently from Hux's mind until he surfaces again. He draws a finger through a streak of come on the high, regal arch of his cheekbone and rubs it between the pads of the finger and his thumb. "All this power over me," he tells Kylo, "and all you can think to do is come on my face. I would have gladly let you do that without practically hypnotizing me."

"You're going to be the death of me," Kylo tells him, kissing him on the mouth before pulling back and licking up a stripe of his come.

"You're disgusting," Hux says instead. He sounds almost unbearably fond.


End file.
